Valentines Special
by Ringabel
Summary: Ryoga and Kotori are married and are having a baby ! But... not all is going planned as they wanted. Ryoga x Kotori x Secret character !


Ryoga and Kotori were married together now and were staying in his house, Rio to stay as Ryoga wanted to keep his little twin sister safe. He and Kotori were starting a family up. Kotori's round tummy, she was pregnant. Kotori rubbed her tummy… "Ryoga! I love you so much." She told him and he asked when the baby was do since she last went to the doctor. "The doctor said in two more weeks. I can't wait Ryoga! I'm so excited!" she smiles and kisses him.

Ryoga blushed, he loved his cute little wife, and he couldn't wait to be a daddy. He hugged Kotori close to him and kissed her tummy. Kotori giggled "R-Ryoga!" he only smiles and kisses her again. "You're the best thing to happen to me…"

Rio coughed "Break it up you two." They pulled away from each other but they were just really happy with their newborn life to come into the picture. Kotori couldn't wait to be a mother and Ryoga was just as happy as her. Nothing could ruin this for them!

"I'm going to go to sleep okay hun?" Ryoga told Kotori and she smiled and followed him; Rio shook her head knowing they banged like rabbits. But her brother was happy and that was all that really matters to her. She smiled as they walked away.

Ryoga held her close on the bed, they were going to go to the doctor again tomorrow to check and see how the baby was doing. "Ryoga! You're so protective!" she giggled and he knows he just wants to protect his cute wife. He blushed slightly in defense "Well I have to you're carrying our child and I love you."

They curled up together and warmly hugged and fell asleep in the bed together. Holding hands. Hands!

…**The next day…**

"NNn…" Kotori moaned as she woke up in her husband's arms. Ryoga smiled, "Ready to go hun?" and she nodded her head and took his arm as they walk to the car, he still used the motorbike and she thought it was fit for him. "You.." she smiled, Ryoga laughed "You know I would never leave this baby." He helped her inside and they drove off to the hospital. Heartland hospital, they got out and walked inside the building.

Him helping Kotori the whole way inside as they got on the elevator to go to the next floor and they walked to the doctor's office and sat down. They waited and waited for their number to be called as they made small talk a little as they waited and waited.

The doctor finally called them in "Mrs. Kamishiro, and Mr. Kamishiro, here to see how the baby is doing?" Kotori blushed when she was called Mrs. Kamishiro she still loves hearing it from anyone say it.

The two husband and wife nod their heads and the doctor helps Kotori onto the table and puts her under the (the thing you check babies with) and the baby was looking fine and healthy. "What are you going to name him/her?" (They didn't check because they wanted it to be special.) "If it is a girl we will name it… Donut… and if it is a boy Sharkie Jr." and Ryoga blushed a lot at that name. No they were not naming their girl Donut!

"Kotooori! We are not naming our daughter if she is that… donut! That's not a name that's a food!" he elbowed her and Kotori pout "HMMPH!" and the doctor laughed and watched them walk out. "Wait! Ryoga," the doctor yelled and Ryoga comes back into the room. "Yes Doctor?" he said and stared, the doctor handed him some pills. "Take these right now…" and Ryoga asked why? "Why doctor?" and the doctor told him to do it.

"For the baby?" Ryoga asked and the doctor said yeah of course! Ryoga was not told how many and he walked out with his wife (Kotori) and got in the car and left as they went home.

They got out the car and went inside, Ryoga smiling he was still not sure what the pills were for. "Soon Ryoga! Soon we'll be parents!" and Ryoga smiled he was so happy to. They got inside and Rio was asleep on the couch… it was nine.

They were going to bed to but Ryoga had to take the pills first. He took one but he heard a voice… a voice telling him to take more. He shoved another pill in his mouth but a voice makes him take more! He shoves the whole bottle of pills into his mouth without any fear.

The pills go down easy, blood dripped from his mouth and eye as he rubbed them.. he must be tired. He went to bed but felt like he was going to puke so he runs to the bathroom. He opens the door and does not vomit. His head is hurting!

All these voices are telling him to do things and his vision is leaving… his eyes are becoming red and filled with blood. Blood is filling his eyes… his eyes and sight is replaced with blood and his smile is replaced with sharp shark teeth. He only smells the scent of blood.

Blood and someone he would kill… (Yes Kotori's water broke) so he opens the bedroom of an unknown person. Who is this green haired girl in his bed? He does not know her name. "Ryoga… come to bed sweetie…" he hears the girl telling him.

Who is Ryoga? He is not Ryoga, this is not who he is! Why is this woman in his house! "I'm not Ryoga…" the voice coming out dark and evil… "R-Ryoga you're scaring me!"

He wants to kill this woman… she is in his place, his claws are growing and his fin on his back is popping out of his back. His sharp teeth show and he growls to this dumb girl. He smells her blood as he hears her say, "The baby is coming! R-Ryoga call the hospital..!"

The sharp teeth and his smile walk to her and he takes her hand and helps her up and he smiles, smiles bigger than a great white shark. "Hospital…" and he bites down on her side ripping out a chunk of skin. Kotori cries out… she doesn't remember her husbands teeth being his sharp.

"R-Ryoga?!" This has to be a bad nightmare! Kotori begins to weep as the man she loves pushes her away and puts a hand on her tummy. "R-Ryoga..?" she says crying… "Ryoga?!" and he doesn't know this name she is calling him.

All this shark like beast can do is punch her in the stomach, he shoves his fin like claws into her stomach center and digs in deep as he rips away the meat. He digs his face in and tears deeper. He brings his fin in and pulls the child out. Kotori's eyes fill with tears… she keep calling his name… Ryoga! Ryoga! Ryogaaaa!

This shark beast finishes eating holds the half alive baby in his arms and holds it up; it is a girl. Donut. Their little girl. Donuts were food and had to be eaten. He smiles at the squishy baby in his arms. He shows his sharp white teeth.

He stretches his mouth and smiles and throws the baby in the air like a snack, he jumps up and crunches his teeth as bones shatter and blood gushes down his chin like drool. He licks his shark lips. A smile and his eyes glow, his shark back showing..

He stares into the mirror and throws the green haired girl at the wall. "I am not Ryoga…" he says, he was not Ryoga. The pill has caused his alternate personality to come out that has been trying to take him over for years. Ryoga was dead along with his wife eaten by this beast.

Purple scales formed over his body and yellow eyes glowed on him. He smiled his shark teeth showing and his fins waving with lust for blood. "Ryoga is dead," the beast picked up a pen with its teeth. It began to write and in blood of the green girl who he did not know of the name of her. He wrote down "Shark Drake."

**Shark Drake….**

**Shark Drake….**


End file.
